Soulmate
by camerontamera
Summary: set after soulmate. the wild daybreakers party and thierry and hannah have a little too much fun. how will this end?


**Soulmate (continued)**

And then they just sat together, holding each other as the room filled with light. Hannah looked up to see the most beautiful dark eyes. Thierry smiled down at her. That is when they heard a knock on the door. Thierry says "come in" and a very happy Lupe comes in and smiles sweetly at both of them.

"What's up?" asks Lupe at the same moment Hannah's stomach growls and they all start laughing. "Hannah, chef didn't know which type of cake you like so he is making you 12."

"What?" yells Hannah "is he insane he can't make that many cakes in 1 day!"

"Don't worry, love, everything will be fine-especially tomorrow night at your birthday party." Hannah was the only one that noticed that Thierry had mumbled the last bit.

"Did you just say birthday party tomorrow night!"

"Yup" he says popping the p. Hannah looked mad but then if she got to spend some time with Thierry then she would definitely have that.

"Ok, but I am going to need to go shopping." She says to him.

"Absolutely you are going to go shopping with the girls today and tonight we will all go to dinner, then tomorrow we will have a pool party with just us and then we will party." Thierry tells her in a very sweet and understanding tone.

"U-hum" Lupe says, trying to get their attention "so are we going to go down stairs? Or are we just going to stay here all day and talk?"

"We are going to go downstairs after I call my mom. By the way Thierry can my best friend Chess come to the pool party?" Hannah asks sweetly.

"Absolutely, she can even stay here if you like. Anything to make you more confortable love. Now come on lets call your mom and tell her you are ok."

"I'll start calling everyone to the dining room. See you two soon. By the way Hannah there are some clothes for you on the dresser. Also you might want to wear tennis shoes we are going to be walking a lot today." Lupe left the room with a wave at both of them.

"Thierry?" Hannah asks.

"Yes?" He replies looking confused.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asks.

"Ah, did I ever tell you how much I love _you_?" He replies. They both start laughing. Then Thierry gets up and tell Hannah that it is time to call her mom.

"Fine just one thing." She says.

"What?" he responds.

"Kiss me" She tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly and very passionately. As soon as she had said those words he wraps his arm around her waist while his other hand tangles itself into her hair. She whispers his name against his lips as her hand moves down and up his shirt whispering "take it off" he moans and obediently does what she says. That when they heard a knock on the door and Thierry's daughter Tempest walks in and sees the couple standing there kissing.

As soon as Thierry sees who interrupted them he lets go of Hannah and walks up to the little girl and picks her up. He says "Hey princess how are you?"

"Fine, but I had a dream about a really pretty girl with gray eyes and blond hair." Tempest tells him while Hannah goes into the bathroom to shower.

"Really?" Thierry asks "what did she do or who or what was she to you?"

"She was my mom and you really loved her and she was playing with me and helping me. I really did love her but I know that she isn't real." Tempest tells him at exact moment that Hannah walks out of the bathroom door wearing a strapless dress that went down to her knees.

Tempest smiled and ran to Hannah who was very surprised about a little girl jumping on her and calling her mommy. "Hannah this is Tempest my adopted daughter" Thierry tells a very surprised Hannah.

"I feel as if she were my own daughter" Hannah replies as Thierry walks over and hugs both of his girls.

"Daddy can we go eat I am really hungry." Tempest asks Thierry.

"Yes we can go eat." He tells her.

They walked downstairs to the first floor were they met with the rest of the gang made up of: Ash, Poppy, James, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Quinn, and Rashel. " Good morning" everyone said to each other.

At that moment Lupe walks in saying "breakfast is ready. Hannah I have called your friend and she will be here in an hour to go shopping with us." Lupe says this as everyone walks into the dining room.

Thierry puts Tempest down and she runs to her seat on the left of her fathers. Everyone else takes their seats. The food is brought to them by waiters and they all start shoving food into their mouths. After they eat they talk for about half an hour until suddenly the doorbell rings and Hannah goes to get it. They all hear a scream coming from the living room and start running.

Hannah was there in the living room hugging a girl who everyone assumed was Chess. Chess was looking extremely surprised at seeing Hannah in that huge mansion. At that exact moment she saw the most gorgeous man ever. He had white blond hair with wise and endless dark eyes. When Hannah noticed who she was looking at, she introduced her to everyone.

Chess was then taken to one of the bedrooms and was left alone to speak with her best friend. "Who was that guy with the blond hair?" Chess says to her friend.

"Oh you mean Thierry. He is my soulmate. Isn't he great?" Hannah tells her.

"Can you teach me how to get one like that? Oh, and by the way I know all about my past lives." Chess tells a stunned Hannah "I visited Paul. I was getting worried and I needed to know if you were ok."

Hannah was very happy that her friend understood everything that was happening. There was a knock on the door. Both girls said "come in" and Thierry walks in looking like a business man going to work. He was wearing a black velvet suit with a white button dress shirt underneath, along with a dark blue tie. He looked gorgeous in that ensemble.

Chess stood up and gave him a vow considering the fact that he was lord of the Night World (Chess knew all about the Night World because Hannah had left her a note before she left telling her everything ). He smiled and said "you don't have to do that you know. I just came to say goodbye to you both and remind you that the other girls are waiting downstairs for you to go shopping with them." With that he walked up to me and smiled that beautiful smile of his and then went up to Hannah and gave a tender kiss on the lips that left both of them breathless. Hannah smiled at him and winked. As soon as he walked out the door Hannah stood up and began to walk towards the door with Chess at her heals.

They walked upstairs to a room Chess thought was probably Hannah's and Thierry's room. Hannah waked up to a wall and used a control to open the closet. Inside was tons of clothes both hers and Thierry's. Hannah saw a t-shirt and some skinny jeans and some high heels. She grabbed the clothes and began to change. When she was finished she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Afterwards she put on a little makeup. When she was fully satisfied on her appearance she and Chess walked back down the stairs to see all of the girls waiting for them.

They all crowded into the limo and were asked were they wanted to go. They all screamed together 'TO THE MALL!' and started laughing.

As Nilsson drove all of the girls talked about what they were going to get and need. Half an hour later they were there and they all got out excitedly. They crowded the hallway as they went to the store. Each of the girls got at least 1 bathing suit to wear to the pool party the following day. Every one of them got dresses to wear tonight for dinner. "Hannah you have to get that" Poppy says to Hannah as they walk near Victoria's Secret. All the girls go on a rampage after that making Hannah try on as much clothes as possible. What Hannah didn't notice was that every time she went into the dressing room one of the girls would go missing and then come back and another would go. In the end Hannah ended up with 12 new night gowns that were meant to show Thierry as much of her as possible.

It was 5:30 by the time they had left the mall. They had two hours to get ready before they got to go to dinner with the guys. On the ride back home they were all talking and laughing at each other. They got home at 6:00.

The girls all rushed to their rooms to change when they had all changed they made each other do their hair, nails, and make up. By 7:30 they were finally finished and were heading out to meet the guys at the restaurant.

When they got there, there was a bunch of people on a red carpet taking pictures of guests. There were some movie stars getting out of limos. When they finally made it to the front of the restaurant Hannah told the waiter the name they had made the reservation for. The man looked surprised when she said Descuedres. The man said no more and took the girls to a table were the guys were sitting looking around impatiently for their soulmates. Then the girls walked up to them and they all gave their hellos saving a kiss for their soulmates.

Hannah was happy that she got to spend her birthday with her friends and with Thierry. Before the food arrived there was a surprise guest Thierry had not told anyone about. That surprise guest turned out to be Mary-Lynnet Carter. Out of all of them Ash was the most surprised at seeing his soulmate. The invitation had been a courtesy of Thierry who had felt bad that now Ash was the only one without a soulmate. Ash was crazy about Mary-Lynette. He was telling everyone about how great she was and how sweet and cute she was. Afterward they all ate their food, they ordered dessert and Thierry paid for dinner.

They all got on the limo. Thierry and Hannah started kissing and everyone looked away. Thierry and Hannah separated themselves from one another and started laughing at everyone's face. They all looked disgusted.

They had finally arrived at the mansion and they all said their goodnight. After everyone was gone Thierry picked up Hannah bridal style and carried her to their room where he set het down gently on the bed. Hannah kissed her soulmate gently. He returned the kiss with more passion than ever before. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away. "Hannah please. You know that I can't control myself. You'll get hurt"

"Thierry I will be fine. I don't want anything fancy. The only thing I want is you." Hannah told him back emotionally, but he did not respond. She walked over to the closet and got her pajamas. She then walked over to the bathroom to shower and change.

When she came out she saw Thierry's mouth popping open, he had changed while she was showering. "Hannah please forgive me I never meant to hurt you the way I did"

"I'm sorry too I was the one who was asking for too much too soon." Hannah told him back.

They hugged and Hannah snuggled into Thierry's bare chest. He kissed her hair gently and said "nice Hannah. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Well is it working?" She asks him.

"What do you think?" He replies kissing her lips.

He picks her up bridal style and caries her to the bed. They lay down kissing and he pulls off her dress. She slips her hand to his waist and slides his silk boxers off. He moans as she kisses his chest. She was on top of him kissing as much of him as she could.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she felt his soft hand wrapping around her cock. "Whoa," she grunted, her arms collapsing making her drop completely on top of Thierry. She dropped her face into his neck. Thierry pulled his hand away and slowly got out from under her, managing to flip her onto her back.

"The mouth is better," he whispered, placing an opened mouth kiss against her cheekbone before sliding down.

She felt her back muscles tighten, her thighs and ass cheeks clenching, and seconds later she came, sobbing with undreamed of pleasure.

When she came down from the high she stared at a smug Thierry, who was now laying beside her, face to face, one hand holding his cheek up. She blushed and bowed her head as she watched him raise a hand to clean the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay there's a first time for everything," she spoke softly raising a hand to gently trail the tips of his soft fingers down her cheeks.

"Thierry?" Hannah whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Promise me that we'll do this, well more than this. I've been ready to have sex with you for a while. It's all I can think about, I mean the past couple of days I've been feeling like a nymphomaniac," she paused as he slowly opened his eyes, gazing at her in that calm way that he did. "Do you think less of me for it?"

Thierry snorted. "Are you kidding? I may be a couple thousand years old, but I'm not a saint. I've been dying being near you almost every single day!"

Hannah grinned, sticking out her tongue at him. "Good, then I feel a little better that I wasn't the only one wishing I had brought my-"

Thierry quickly dashed in, stealing a kiss and cutting her off.

"Confident aren'tcha?" Hannah chuckled, trying to appear serious.

"Practice makes perfect and I've had a lot of time to make it perfect."

Hannah frowned. "Really?"

"Hannah, how could you have expected me to—"

She retaliated and gave him a swift kiss just as he had done. "I'm kidding," she whispered against his lips.

"Hannah those girls never meant anything to me."

"Thierry, I was kidding. I couldn't possibly imagine how lonely you'd been, it's understandable. I would have done the same thing. Don't feel guilty about wanting what everybody needs."

"I love you."

Hannah smiled. "I love you too."

As he shut his eyes she leaned down and placed a small kiss against each of his eyelids before settling in his arms, and falling asleep.

Hannah slowly lifted her eyes open as the sun peaked through the window shades.

She slowly lifted her arm up, cradling the back of his neck in the curve of her elbow, gently running her fingers through his soft white blond hair, then over his cheek and back.

She felt so safe with him at that moment, of course she'd always felt safe with him, but now was different.

"If all of my life, I try and I try baby I could never show you all this love I have inside. 'Cause everyday, when we wake, I look deep into your eyes. I realize, I could kiss you in the rain forever; turn all your pain to pleasure. Fill up all your days with sunlight, make the passion last every night. Give you my every possession make you my only obsession, climb up to the sky, and pull down all the stars above, but I could never love you enough," she sang softly to him.

His eyelashes fluttered open and his lips curved softly against her chest. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you," she spoke gently.

"Who's it by?" he asked.

"A country artist named Chely Wright."

"Will you sing the rest of it to me?"

"If I could have one wish, it would just be this, that I could take you to my soul and show you all the love there is. This never ending sea, deep inside of me, there's no stopping it, baby. Even if I could kiss you in the rain forever, turn all your pain to pleasure. Fill up all your days with sunlight, make the passion last every night. Give you my every possession make you my only obsession, climb up to the sky, and pull down all the stars above, but I could never love you enough. No, no, no. No matter what I do, it's never as much as I want to. Baby it could never be enough, never enough. I could kiss you in the rain forever; turn all your pain to pleasure. Fill up all your days with sunlight, make the passion last every night. Give you my every possession make you my only obsession, climb up to the sky, and pull down all the stars above, but I could never love you enough," Hannah sang, finishing the last chord on a little bit of the sleepy side.

Thierry hummed contentedly and tightened his arms around her waist. "Hannah, I'm worried," he whispered suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm happy-I've never stayed happy for long."

"Thierry, not everything is always bad. You know what?" Hannah flipped him over and straddled his waist. "Just shut up and kiss me…better yet, fuck me," she growled, fighting back the blush that was threatening to show itself at her words.

_Remember Hannah, if you can't say it, you shouldn't be doing it,_ she thought to herself.

She watched as his eyes darkened and felt his hands grip her waist tightly. "Are you a virgin?"

"You know that I am," she spoke softly.

He gave a small smile and she could see the pride in his eyes. It must mean a lot for him to be her first. "Then I won't be fucking you," he whispered, his hand sliding up her back to pull her upper body down, her legs turning outward on either side of him. He pushed his warm, slightly rough hands up her dress, and effortlessly slipping it off of her head. (She had put her dress back on.)

She bit her lip, feeling a wave of shyness come over her. Thierry paused and gave her a questioning look. "I know," she said. "I shouldn't be uncomfortable considering you've seen me in my entirety, but I—"

Thierry grinned somewhat arrogantly and leaned up to kiss her.

It wasn't what she'd expected as he held her steady above him and pushed into her. It hurt a lot more than she'd expected, but after about five minutes of hardcore pain, it eased bit by bit, never fully going away, but not as severe. And she watched his face, etched with pleasure, a tiny sweat drop on his brow as he held himself still inside her, so as not to hurt her. He was strong, so very strong to not take her hard and fast like she was sure his animal instinct was telling him too. He was strong enough to allow her to be on top, strong enough to let her start moving by herself. When she did start moving, however, his jaw clicked, and his fingernails dug into her hips, almost roughly jerking another swift movement out of her.

She gasped in pain and gritted her teeth, dropping forward, placing her hands on either side of his head, her hair covering both of them, making the tiny enclosed space moist from their breathing.

A long guttural groaned escaped his mouth as she accidentally tightened up. "Hannah, baby, if you don't stop that I just might have to take control."

"I-I didn't mean to do it," she whispered, staring at his closed eyes. "Hey, what happened to your thousands of years of practice?" she teased lightly.

His eyes opened and they were bright with a mixture of pleasure, pain from having to hold himself back, and laughter at her sudden joke when they were in the midst of something important. "Your sense of humor always shows itself at bad times doesn't it?" he panted out a chuckle, gently starting a rocking motion with her hips.

She hissed. "Ahh," she cried out softly, biting her bottom lip, her hair moving back and forth with the semi-medium pace he set.

It had been absolutely horrifying.

Not the sex. The sex had been absolutely…perfect. Well aside from the bad pain in the beginning and the burning pain throughout. It had been very, very sweet. Hannah smiled to herself.

Someone was walking in while she was thinking that.

It was Lupe walking in just as Thierry was—err, well just as he was experiencing a moment of pleasure. She had been on top of him; his head had been thrown back, his hand griping, his fingers digging into her ass cheeks.

It had taken Hannah a moment to understand the severity of what was about to happen, of course by the time she'd realized it, it'd been too late.

"Well you better get ready. The wild powers will be here soon. There is also the pool party that I doubt will even be appropriate." Lupe says. Completely oblivious to what was happening. "Now I think you guys should get dressed. Breakfast will be done in an hour. "

"Lupe do you mind leaving us alone?" Thierry asked her.

"Oh, yes I'm completely gone, I was gone a minute ago," she nodded and quickly left.

That was what had happened not three to four minutes ago and her burning face was still hiding in Thierry's neck.

"You definitely need a bolt lock on your door," Hannah mumbled, slouching down so that her mouth was on his chest when she felt his rumble of laughter. "And what happened to your self control and years of practice?"

"Hannah," he drawled out. "It doesn't work that way when you're with your soul mate. Every time is like the first time."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," she whispered, her eyes gleaming as she jiggled her hips over his slightly softened member. "I can't have you coming so quickly next time. I expect an orgasm."

Thierry clucked his tongue, trying to look hurt, but then he smiled and tenderly caressed her cheek.

Thierry and Hannah decided that taking a shower together would be a good idea. It was actually not a good idea. They spent almost 55 minutes in the Jacuzzi that was in the bathroom kissing and touching each other. Hannah had actually been very surprised because the bathroom floor was made out of glass and had live exotic fish swimming like it was an aquarium. When they had both come out they could not keep their hands off one another so getting dressed was very slow.

When they finished dressing they walked down the wide curving staircase to see white blond haired Tempest walking with a man Hannah assumed was her private tutor. The man saw Thierry and said "hello sir."

"Hello, do you think we could cancel today's classes? I want to spend some time with my daughter." Thierry tells the man while Hannah bends down to pick up two year old Tempest. It seemed like the man not yet noticed Hannah until she had picked up Tempest. Tempest looked at her dad in amazement, he had never cancelled one of her classes before.

"Yes. We can cancel the classes but she will be needing to catch up. See you on Monday" With that the tutor left.

Thierry and Hannah who was still carrying Tempest walked into the dining room to see everyone already in their seats. There were also some new people.

As soon as the new ones saw them they stood up and vowed to their leaders. "You don't have to do that" Thierry tells the newcomers. "Now, everyone these are two of the four wild powers. They are Jez and her soulmate Morgead." He said gesturing to the different people. "This is Prince Delos and his soulmate Maggie. The third wild power is with the witches learning more about witchcraft. This is Keller and Prince Galen. Phil is Poppy's brother, Kestrel, Rowan, and Jade are Ash's sisters. Mark is Mary-Lynnette's brother, Blaze is Thea's cousin, and this is Maggie's brother, Miles."

With that they all sat down to eat. Apparently someone had already told the wild powers who was who. Well actually they, didn't know who Hannah was since she was new.

After breakfast they all went back to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. Hannah was wearing a black strapless bikini that made her boobs look good and showed almost all of her. Thierry had not stopped looking at her while she was changing. He had thought she was not looking every time he looked at her. On the other hand Thierry was wearing black shorts only. And the no shirt part showed his gorgeous chest. He also had very nice legs.

They met everyone else was down at the pool already. Ash was the last one to get there, but when he did he was yelling "CANNON BALL!" as he jumped into the pool. He had splashed all of them and then at the same time all of them jumped in the pool and tried to drown Ash for splashing them.

They spent the whole day in the pool. When it came time for lunch all of them ate hot dogs and hamburgers. Thierry had never stopped looking at Hannah. He looked and acted as if all he wanted to do was take off her bikini. He had actually tried to do that after lunch. All of the boys had eyes only for their soulmates. Some people (Ash, Quinn, Morgead, and Thierry) had tried to take off their soulmates' bikinis'. The others would not let them since they knew that if they did that them a lot more would start to happen so the guys had to stop trying to take off their soulmates' clothes.

When it was two hours before the party they all got out to shower and get dressed. Thierry and Hannah were both in the Jacuzzi kissing when Lupe knocked on the door and yelled at them to hurry up. Thierry groaned and started to get out but Hannah pulled him back and kissed him. Then she got out and looked around for a towel. Hannah heard Thierry whistle and saw him staring at her. "See something you like?" Hannah asked him.

"Lots" he replied getting out too. They stood there looking at each other and then some kind of power they could not go against pulled them together into the most wonderful kiss they had ever shared.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Hannah was the one who pulled away first. Thierry just looked shocked. Then they both got dressed. Hannah was wearing a short dress that went higher that mid thigh and showed all of her back. The dress was black and strapless and hung to her like a second skin. She also had matching black stiletto high heels and black rose necklace, earrings, and anklet. Thierry was wearing a black button up shirt hanging out of his black jeans with black shoes. They both looked good.

As they walked down the stairs Hannah saw that the living room had been transformed into a club. There were neon lights and a huge disco ball. There was also a refreshment table with: vodka, beer, punch, and some blood for vampires. In the dining room were the cakes chef had spent all day yesterday making. There were also chips and dip along with popcorn.

"Thierry how many people did you invite?" Hannah asks her soulmate.

"All of Circle Daybreak. Why? Is there something wrong?" he tells her.

"No. I just want to know how many people you invited." She tells him back.

"Let's just say a lot." He tells his loving soulmate back. Then the bell rings and a bunch of people come in and start dancing to the music.

Hannah was the most wild. Most of the people went up to Thierry to talk to him but Hannah just pulled Thierry away to dance with her. Hannah danced all night. If she didn't dance with Thierry she would dance with Quinn who was so drunk he tried to kiss a girl who looked like Rashel, the girl turned out to be Keller. Ash was enjoying the party. He got to be with Mary-Lynnette and with his three sisters who were wild at partying. Eric was pouring vodka into the punch, so by his 10th cup of punch, Ash was already drunk and happy. Delos was touching everything and nearly tripped over Ash and Mare who were drunk and making out on the floor. Thea was eating with Gil in the dining room. David was dancing. Rashel was strip dancing with Hannah. Thierry was helping Hannah and Rashel strip dance. Quinn was cheering them on. By midnight they were all drunk and happy.

The party lasted until 5:00 in the morning and all if the daybreakers had gotten drunk including the vampires.

Hannah was up in hers and Thierry's room sleeping when Lupe and Chess came in with some pills in hand and some water. Hannah had a killer headache. Thierry was still sleeping. Hannah didn't want to wake him up, since he was the first one that had gotten drunk. Hannah gently slipped out of bed and went to Lupe and Chess. The girls all walked into the hallway, so as not to wake up Thierry.

"Do you have a headache?" Lupe asked Hannah who had her hand on her head.

"Major headache. I think I drank a little too much." Hannah tells her two friends.

"Well you looked like you were enjoying yourself last night." Hannah's mother says as she walks up behind the three girls.

"Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Montana." Hannah tells her mom as she walks up to her and gives her a huge hug.

"Well I got here last night while you were partying and getting drunk. By the way how many bottles of bear did you have?" Hannah's mom asks her.

"Around 20. Why?" Hannah tells her mom.

"I saw you with a bottle of bear every time I walked by you." Ms. Snow tells her.

"Sorry about that mom. So who told you were I was? And how did you get here?" Hannah asks.

"Well I had to get it out of Paul. Then I got on a plane. At the airport I heard some kids talking about a party. I figured it would have a bunch of teenagers and that's where you and Chess would be at. So I asked for a taxi and came here. Then I found Chess and she told me you were around here partying your butt off." Her mother tells her disapprovingly.

"Well this is a nice family reunion. I'll see you down stairs for breakfast. Oh Hannah do you mind waking up Mr. sleepy head in there. Cause I swear he will not get up unless you force him to. Bye-bye!" Lupe says as she leaves.

"So when were you going to tell me about your boyfriend, Hannah?" her mom asked her.

"Never." Hannah says frankly earning a glare from her mother. "Well I better get changed seeing as I don't want to miss breakfast." Hannah gives Chess and her mother a hug before walking into her room to find Thierry still sleeping.

Hannah walked up to her soulmate without making any noise. She sat on the bed and rested her hand in his back. He had been laying on his stomach without a shirt or pants. He slept only with his silk boxers.

Hannah bent down and kissed Thierry's lips. He moved to that they could kiss more easily and as he was doing that her put his arms around her waist and lifted her on top of him. They made out until someone knocked on the door and interrupted them. Thierry quickly got up and got into the bathroom telling Hannah "It's your mom" and before Hannah could answer the door opened and in came her mother.

"Mom what are you doing here? I thought you were down stairs." Hannah says.

"I was but I wanted to see what was taking so long." Hannah's mom says.

"Mommy!" cries out a teary eyed Tempest who runs up to Hannah and throws herself into her mother's open arms.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Hannah asks cooing the baby girl with a gentle lullaby.

At that moment Thierry comes out of the bathroom fully dressed and sees Tempest crying in Hannah's arms and runs to both of them. He bends down to see Tempest look at him and reaches out to her. She goes to him and cries on his shoulder. Thierry looks at Hannah and asks "what's wrong?"

"I don't know she just came in crying and wouldn't say a word" Hannah tells him back.

"Excuse me but who is this little girl?" Hannah's mom asks suddenly getting Thierry's attention for the first time since he had walked into the room.

"Mom this is Tempest our daughter." Hannah tells her as she points at Thierry and herself.

"Y-y-y-your daughter?" Hannah's mom asks with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well our adopted daughter." She tells her mother who breathes out a breath she had been holding relieved.

"Mom this is Thierry my soulmate for almost 30,000 years. Wait didn't Lupe of Chess tell you about the night world?" Hannah says.

"Yes they did. Nice to meet you I am Clara." She tells him shaking the oldest vampire in the world's hand.

"Nice to meet you too mam." He says back politely wile patting Tempest's back calmly.

"May I see her I think I can help soothe her." Clara asks looking at Tempest. Thierry hands her Tempest who does not want to let him go.

"Sweetheart its ok" he says as he passes her to Clara who takes her in her arms and sing her a song. Tempest falls asleep within seconds. Clara lays her down on the bed and puts the covers over her.

"Well I am going to go shower before Lupe comes up here and drags me into the bath." Hannah says as she walks into the bathroom. Thierry smiles and then looks down at Clara. She smiles back him and them looks down at the sleeping Tempest. They stayed silent for the rest of the time lost in their own thoughts.

Hannah came out of the bathroom wearing a black dress with a v neck that showed mostly her boobs. The dress went down to her thighs and she had open toed stiletto high heels that were about 5 inches high.

They walked down the stairs carrying Tempest who had been woken up. Thierry led them all to the pool were they were having breakfast. Clara was introduced to all of them and they all sat down to eat. When most of the people were done Thierry stood up to make an announcement.

"Everyone I want to inform you that we will be going on vacation to Miami, Florida. We will be staying at my beach house on a private beach. We will also be going to Disneyworld in Orlando." The Disneyworld part made Ash and Tempest stand up and cheer. Everyone looked exited. They all started talking about what they all wanted to do when Thierry said, "we will be gone for two weeks. Keller Illiana and her family will be coming with us." That made Keller cheer and Thierry continued "Maggie Aradia will be coming along with your parents. Lupe your mother will be joining us at the airport. Rashel your cousin Timmy is invited, sorry Quinn. Jez your aunt and uncle are coming as well along with your gang and Hugh. We will be leaving in an hour to go to the airport. I suggest you finish quickly and start packing. Also you might want to bring your iPods, or laptops, it is going to be a very long trip. You can also bring movies. And that does not mean Hannah Montana the Movie Ash." With that he stood up alongside Hannah and they walked to their room to pack.

Hannah was so excited she would get to be with Thierry, her mom, and her best friends. She packed up and asked Thierry what she could bring to entertain herself on the plane.

"Actually I don't think you need to bring anything. You never opened your birthday presents and I asked Nilsson to take them to the jet so that you could open them on the jet on the way there. And if you finish and there is still some time there is a private room that we can use." Thierry smiled wickedly at the last bit and picked up the luggage and took it downstairs followed by Hannah carrying his laptop.

10 minutes latter everyone was ready and in the two cars. They were going to meet the others at the airport.

20 minutes later they arrived and they all took out their luggage and went to were the others sat waiting for their group. There was hugging and kissing on the cheek by family members. They did this until Thierry said the jet was ready to leave.

When they entered the jet everyone gasped but Thierry who was used to this kind of luxury. There were seats and two flat screen TVs with cable. There was also YFI and a pool table you could rotate into an air hockey table. In the end there were mini fridges and three doors. Two of the doors had bathroom signs for male and female. The other door didn't have a sign on it.

The group crowded into their seats and put on their seatbelts. When the plane was in the air, they took off their seatbelts and separated to be with their friends or watch TV or like some boys play pool. Thierry and Hannah went into the room that did not have a sign and began a long make out section that lasted the whole plane ride. When they landed, they grabbed their luggage and headed to the car rental place to get their rides. They decided to get three limos. Some of the guys had actually wanted to get some sports cars. Thierry told them that he had some in the garage at the beach house.

The beach house turned out to be another mansion on a private beach. As they drove down the long winding road, all anybody could do was stare at the beautiful mansion. When they had finally parked, everyone got out and ran into the house (the teenagers ran, the adults all walked inside). Hannah ran up the stairs following Thierry's instructions to the room they would be sharing.

They both changed into their swimming suits and walked out the door. But they never made it to the staircase. Thierry had cornered Hannah into a wall and they started another make out section. Thierry ran his hand along Hannah's thigh and lifted her up. His hand went under her butt so that he could lift her up properly. He then carried her to their room and took her to their bed.

She was laying on top of him as his hands moved to her back. He undid her bikini straps and her top came off. As they kissed she moved her hand down to his shorts and slipped them off. Her hand then traveled up to his chest as his lips traveled to the space in between her boobs.

"Woo, boy you got some game" Rashel said from the doorway.

"Well what do you expect from the hottest guy ever. Right Hannah? What do you think Chess?" Jez asks Chess who is standing at the doorway with the other two girls.

"What are you three doing here!" Hannah yells pulling the sheets up to her boobs. "You are supposed to be down at the beach with the others!"

"We were Han but your mom wanted to know if you could go down there. She needs to talk to you. I think she would have had a heart attack if she saw you two doing the nasty in here. It's a good thing she didn't come up here or she would have done the unthinkable." Rashel says "well I'll see you both down stairs if you even want to go, but if I were you I would stay up here and finish before I went down. See you soon!" she said as the three girls left.

"Um, we should really get down there since your mom wants to talk to you." Thierry says.

"Yeah. Besides those three might go and spread the word." Hannah tells him.

They both put their clothes back on and walked downstairs hand in hand. The three girls who had busted them earlier came out of the kitchen with all the other teenagers. They all looked at Thierry and Hannah and gave them wicked smiles. The girls had told them about what had happened earlier in the room.

"Did you have fun Thierry?" Quinn asked Thierry.

"Come on Thierry tell us." Ash said as he and the other guys came up to him and pulled him away from Hannah. "Come on Thierry do tell. Is she good at it? Did you taste her? Come on don't leave us without info on your girl."

As Thierry was taken away by the guys, Hannah stood there looking worried about what they could get out of him. Hannah's mom walked in. She looked at Hannah and waved her hand in a gesture that meant come here. Hannah walked to her mother and they both walked outside without a word.

They walked on the part of the beach that nobody was on. Hannah was worried about what her mother needed to tell her. She suspected it had something to do with Thierry. She didn't think that anyone had told her about what had happened earlier today in the room.

"Hannah, can I ask you some questions?" her mom asks her.

"Yeah, but what are the questions about?" Hannah says.

"They are mostly about your past lives and your relationship with Thierry." She mumbled the last part but Hannah still heard her. They talked about her past and about how she met Thierry and about the soulmate principle. Lastly her mom asked her if she was still virgin.

Hannah answered that with a yes and her mother told her to be careful when getting mixed into something like that. Hannah told her she was doing fine. As soon as that question was answered Thierry came running up to them and kissed Clara's hand and then moved to Hannah who gave him a kiss that he returned. After that Hannah's mom left them and they walked together hand in hand on the beach. It was sunset when Thierry's phone got a text that said that they would all be going to dinner in an hour. The couple headed back to the house to change. On the way inside they were tackled by Tempest who was wearing skinny jeans with a tank top on and cute baby flats.

Thierry picked up Hannah and Tempest and ran with vampire speed to the room. When they got there he set both girls down and walked over to the bathroom to get changed. The girls both picked out an outfit for Hannah.

When Thierry came out both girls just stood there and stared. He was wearing black pants with a black t-shirt and black shoes. He was also wearing a black leather jacket that made his chest look even more muscular than it already was.

After that Hannah showered and Thierry watched TV with Tempest. Hannah came out of the shower dressed all in black. She wore black short shorts with a black tube top and black 5 inch stiletto high heels. Her hair was curled and she had on black make up, she had red mascara and blood red colored lips.

Thierry had his mouth open the whole time. They walked out of the room to find everyone waiting for them.

"Hannah, what are you wearing." Her mother asks her.

"Just something Tempest and I picked out. So are we leaving?" Hannah says.

"Let's go!" all the guys say.

Everyone runs out the door and they each got into the limos. The night went by fast and after dessert everyone was exhausted. Hannah walked up to her room and changed into her new silk dress she was going to wear. She then hid and waited for Thierry.

Thierry looked around the room, but she wasn't there. Thierry was very disappointed, he had been looking forward to Hannah's love, but she wasn't even here. He walked over to his bed, and sat down unlacing his shoes. He was about to get up to wash his face, but he heard something move in the corner. Thierry sprang up and got ready in his fighting stance thinking that someone had come to attack him. He was wrong. Hannah appeared before Thierry. Thierry gasped and felt numb all over. He marveled at the sight before him. Hannah was wearing a black silk dress that made her glow in the moonlight shining thought the windows. Her eyelashes were thick and black, and her lips were moist and soft looking. Her clear grey eyes looked cat like in the dark, and seemed to glow like jewels against her hair. Thierry could not move himself at all, he was numbed by Hannah's amazing beauty. She slowly walked over to him, not taking her eyes off him for a second. She moved closer until she was only a few inches away from Thierry's face. Hannah leaned in and kissed him. Eragon felt the sensation on his lips and snapped out of his trance. He wrapped his hands around Arya's slim waist and pulled her closer, and kissing harder. They broke apart gasping for air, and before Eragon could ask any questions she shoved him into bed. Arya took everything slow, for she wanted to enjoy every second of this night. She climbed on top of Eragon who was breathing long deep breaths, never averting his gaze from hers. Arya placed one of her knees on each side of Eragons waist and sat up. Eragon reached out and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. They pulled away waiting for some one to make a move.


End file.
